Radiance (fragrance)
Radiance is a women's fragrance and ninth released by Britney Spears for Elizabeth Arden, September 2010. Spears first revealed the fragrance in her Twitter account, later revealing through the same social network an advertisement, which features the singer in a long silver dress, that was later donated to raise funds for The Matthew Van Daff Special Needs Trust. The top notes of "Radiance" are wild berries and soft, dewy petals, mixed with tuberose, jasmine, orange blossom and iris. With the tagline "Choose your own destiny", the fragrance is available as 50 and 100 ml EDP. "Radiance" was also promoted in Spears' music videos for "Hold It Against Me" (2011) and "Criminal" (2011). In 2011, it was revealed that "Radiance" was going to be spun-off into a flanker fragrance titled "Cosmic Radiance". With the tagline "Be the brightest star in the universe", the fragrance was released in August 2011, with an accompanying remix album by Spears released on October 7, 2011. "Cosmic Radiance" was created by Honorine Blanc and Harry Fremont. Background Spears first revealed on her Twitter account that she was launching her ninth fragrance titled "Radiance" after tweeting an advertisement of it, saying, "Just got the imaging for my new fragrance Radiance and thought I’d share it with all my tweethearts". Later, the singer revealed on a press release her personal thoughts about the fragrance, saying, "I love the feminine scent of my new perfume Radiance. It has the power to make any woman feel beautiful". On August 29, 2010, after uploading a promotional commercial of "Radiance" to her Facebook account and YouTube channel, Spears tweeted, "Aloha! Here's my new commercial for Radiance...do you like? -Brit". Later, the dress Spears worn on the commercial was donated to raise funds for The Matthew Van Daff Special Needs Trust. The fragrance was also shown on Spears' music video for "Hold It Against Me" (2011). "Radiance", according to online store Fragantica, "is a feminine blend of red berries, delicate flower petals and soft musk, packed in a bold and girly, light blue and pink bottle, decorated with fake rhinestones." The fragrance was co-created with cosmetic company Elizabeth Arden, who described the product as, "Luscious berries and dewy petals unfold to reveal a radiant heart of luminous pure white flowers, lit from within by the glow of precious amber, woods and sexy musk." "Radiance" is available as 50 and 100 ml EDP, while a gift set featuring a Body Soufflé was also released. In 2011, "Radiance" was re-issued in a new fragrance titled "Cosmic Radiance". Lawsuit In March 2011, company Brand Sense filed a lawsuit against Spears and Elizabeth Arden seeking $10 million in damages, claiming that the singer and her father, Jamie Spears, allegedly stopped paying their thirty-five percent commission that was agreed as part of the contract terms. The lawsuit stated: "Britney secretly made a separate deal with Elizabeth Arden in a sneaky underhanded effort to circumvent and evade its obligations to Brand Sense ... Brand Sense had a contractual right to a 35% commission on any Britney Spears-branded fragrance sold by Elizabeth Arden. But Mr. Spears complained that the commission was too high and said that Britney did not want to pay it." In July 2011, a Los Angeles judge denied the request by the company lawyers, claiming the fact that Spears is still under conservatorship. Brand Sense, however, stated that they would appeal the decision, saying Spears "currently has the mental, emotional and physical capacity to endure the strain of a months-long international concert tour, make numerous public appearances, engage in interviews with the media, participate in numerous promotional campaigns for her various business enterprises, and maintain custody of her children." Cosmic Radiance In 2011, it was revealed that "Radiance" was going to be spun-off into a flanker fragrance titled "Cosmic Radiance". Spears revealed that "I believe that all women can create their own world where they shine the brightest. ... It’s all about having the power and confidence to be yourself. When I wear my new scent, Cosmic Radiance, I feel beautiful, empowered and sexy." Along with the announcement, a marketing poster featuring the singer that shows the perfume bottle as being decorated with black and white jewels was also released. The tagline of the fragrance is "Be the brightest star in the universe". According to Fragantica, the composition of "Cosmic Radiance" "opens with strong and optimistic citruses, and a refreshing glittery red bouquet opening its fragrant petals in the very heart of the composition. Base notes twinkle and warm with notes of amber, soft vanilla and creamy sandalwood." It was also revealed that "the fragrance can be expected with launch of new remix album" by Spears in August 2011. "Cosmic Radiance" was created by Honorine Blanc and Harry Fremont. The remix album, B in the Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2, was released in October 2011. References External links *Britney Spears Beauty Category:Britney Spears perfumes